


Hawaii

by xXxImpossibleGirlxXx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Coconuts with little umbrellas, Doctor Who Series Seven, F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, More Fluff, Stranded, Sunsets, T.A.R.D.I.S - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxImpossibleGirlxXx/pseuds/xXxImpossibleGirlxXx
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are stranded in Hawaii.....kinda.Geez, aren’t I great a summaries and titles?





	Hawaii

"Clara, right on time!" the Doctor exclaimed as Clara came through the doors of the Tardis.

She leaned against the console and crossed her arms. "I hope you have got a trip planned that doesn't require to much running, this week has been absolutely hectic!" 

"I've got just the place." he smiled, "Hawaii! How does that sound?"

Clara raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Hawaii? Are you serious?" 

The Doctor matched her grin "Sure, why not? I love a good trip to Hawaii!”

"I'm going to go get my swimsuit!" She exclaimed.

Clara darted out of the Tardis and twenty minutes later she came back in a light dress with a beach bag.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Clara sat down in the jump seat smiling to herself. "Should I have brought some snacks with us or something?" 

The Doctor made a face, "Of course not. If we go to Hawaii we need to eat their food, have the full Hawaiian experience!" He threw his hands up in the air to make the point.

"Okay, sounds fine to me, as long as I don't end up broke." 

The Tardis landed and Clara dashed for the door. 

"Hold on Clara, wait just a moment." the doctor frowned, looking a the screen. "You just took me to Hawaii and now you're going to make me wait?"

"I'm not exactly sure that we are where we are meant to be, the time seems to be a bit off."

Clara stood on her tiptoes and looked out the window "It looks fine to me." she picked up her beach bag and walked out the door.

"Clara wait!" he ran out the door after her. As soon as he did the Tardis doors shut behind him. 

"This isn't Hawaii." Clara said disappointedly.

"Well," the Doctor trailed off, "We are in Hawaii. We just may or may not have landed before it was even discovered."

Clara frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Don't worry,” He assured her, “we can just hop in the Tardis and be in modern day Hawaii in no time."

He turned to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. 

Huffing, he took out his key and put it in the lock, but it wouldn't turn.

"Really?" the Doctor asked the Tardis exasperatedly. "This is a poor time to throw one of your temper tantrums”

The Tardis let out a string of beeps as a response. 

"Tired?" he huffed, "That's ridiculous!"

"Stupid cow." Clara mumbled, sliding down the side of the Tardis.

"Name calling isn't going to help anything right now." the Doctor scolded her.

Clara rolled her eyes suddenly finding her self in a foul mood.

"We shouldn't worry though. I'm sure she'll be ready to cooperate soon enough."

Clara pushed her self up and grabbed her beach towel. "Well, if we're stuck here, I might as well get a tan." she sighed heading a little ways down the beach.

"Alright, I'll just be over here, trying to get the Tardis working." he called.

"She is working!" Clara yelled back, lying down on her towel, "She's just being a stubborn old cow! If I wrote a message in a bottle and put it in the ocean we'd be off this island faster!"

And with that she pushed her sunglasses farther up her face and laid down the rest of the way. 

"She doesn't mean it." he said stroking the blue box. He hopped Clara was comfortable. This could take awhile. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

Five hours later and the Doctor had made very little progress. He had managed to get in the Tardis but she still refused to start.

Not to mention Clara was getting more irritable by the minuet.

At the moment, he was sitting under the console cutting different wires and reconnecting them to others, with Clara sitting at his feet.

"You're only making it worse." She grumbled, scowling at the floor.

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Why don't you go find something to eat?”

"I tried but she hid the pantry." Clara snapped as if this was all his doing.

They slipped back into to silence for a few more minuets until Clara's stomach growled. 

He chuckled and Clara looked up at him sheepishly.

"Here." he laughed. The Doctor reached inside one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a pack of peanut butter crackers and handed the to Clara. 

"Thanks." she mumbled opening the pack and offering the first cracker to him. 

The Doctor shook his head, “Do you need something to drink?"

Clara nodded.

The Doctor stood up and walked to another compartment under the console, opened it, pulled out a water bottle, and handed it to her.

"Why don't you go take a walk or enjoy the beach? The sun should be setting soon so it won't be as hot."

Clara bit into one of her cracker thoughtfully, "Maybe in a minute." 

"Oh, come on!" he said, pulling her up the stairs, "We can watch the sunset together!"

"Are you sure it's safe? We don't know what kind of animals could come out at night." she asked stumbling after him.

"Oh, it's perfectly safe. Now grab your towel and let's go."

Clara hurried out the door to make them a spot, and the Doctor followed.

Just as he was about to step out the Tardis hummed.

"You coming?" he heard Clara call.

"Yah, I'll be there in a minute." he yelled back.

Clara turned and saw the Doctor coming out of the Tardis with two coconut halves with straws in his hands.

"This is an I'm sorry I left you stranded present from the Tardis." he smiled handing it to her.

"It has a little umbrella in it!" she laughed. Then she glanced up at him "Sorry I was kinda grumpy earlier."

The Doctor shrugged, sitting down next to her "We all have those types of days, don't we?"

They turned their attention to the sun as it started slipping below the horizon. The sky was full of great hues of pink, purple, and orange.

A soft breeze blew around them and the only sound was the soft lapping of the ocean.

"It's so pretty." Clara breathed.

"Some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen here on earth." the Doctor softly said.

They watched the sun for a while longer before the Doctor leaned over to Clara.

"You know whenever you are ready to go, the Tardis told me she's willing to cooperate."

Clara giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder and the Doctor wrapped his arm around her.

"When did she tell you that?"

"When she gave me the coconuts."

The Doctor sighed "I guess we should get you home shouldn't we."

"Mmm, not yet. I want to finish watching the sunset."

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot. So to the one person who actually read it, thank you very much and I hope you liked it!


End file.
